<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting the Family by Olpgurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002278">Meeting the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl'>Olpgurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damerey Week, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finn ships it, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, POV Multiple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When she can no longer hold off her grandfather's matchmaking attempts with the non-existent boyfriend she keeps mentioning, Rey brings Poe home to New York to keep up the facade.  Their plan for a simple weekend of pretending spirals out of control when his family finds out about Rey, making them keep up the pretense for their whole winter break.  Until a New Year's Eve party brings everything out in the open.</p>
<p>Damerey Creations Week 2020 Day 1:  Modern AU/Fake Dating/Jacket/Wabi-Sabi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Damerey Week 2020!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’ve had enough of your stalling Rey!  It’s high time for you to start looking at marriage!” her grandfather droned.  “I have raised you since you were a child and you’re almost done with your education, it’s time for you to fulfill your obligations to me!”</p>
<p>It was hardly the first time she’d heard this speech, grandfather seemed to think he ruled the galaxy from the way he talked down to everyone.  She knew it was best to just stay quiet and let him finish, but he had a point.  She was in her last year of university and he’d already told her there was no reason for her to further her education.  Men didn’t like women who were smarter than them.  The thought made her want to roll her eyes; the guys she knew had no problem with her not being an idiot.  Everything she had heard about her so-called perfect future husband just made her want to run screaming in the other direction.</p>
<p>“I told you I’ve met someone already,” she repeated once he had finished droning on.  “He’s from a good family and I already like him.  I don’t need you trying to set me up with a complete stranger!”</p>
<p>“Anakin has been my long time business partner and his grandson has the potential to run my company when I retire since you aren’t worthy of it,” he continued on like she hadn’t spoken.  “If you were married, it would be a perfect merger.”</p>
<p>She desperately wanted to remind him that it was the 21st century, but she knew it was hopeless.  All she had to do was keep up the act until graduation.  She’d scrimped and saved, never telling her grandfather about the jobs she had taken while at school.  All so she could finally get out from under his thumb.  But she knew him well enough, she was ordered to return every Christmas so they could put on the ‘happy’ family charade for the shareholders she inevitably met every year at his annual company party.  She wouldn’t put it past him to announce her engagement before she even met Ben Solo.</p>
<p>“Then why don’t you marry him?” she muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>“What was that?  Speak clearly!”</p>
<p>“I have a boyfriend, I’ve had one for over a year,” she reminded him.  “I love him and I don’t intend to break up with him for a stranger just because you like some other guy.”</p>
<p>“Infuriating girl!” he replied.  “Fine, since you refuse to listen, it’s high time I met him.  Bring him back for the holidays and I will judge for myself!”</p>
<p>She stared at her phone as the dial tone sounded out.  What the hell had she just gotten herself into?  She didn’t actually have a boyfriend!  Now she needed to bring someone home with her and she didn’t have a clue who that someone was going to be.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” she asked Poe for the millionth time.</p>
<p>He laughed out loud, shaking his head.  “I told you, I can stand holding your hand and kissing your cheek for the weekend,” he teased.  “I’m a little old to believe in cooties anymore.”</p>
<p>“But your dad …”</p>
<p>“My dad was fine with the change,” he interrupted.  “It's not like he didn’t spend plenty of holidays without me when I was in the military.  Plus, I can probably save you hours with your granddad if we say we decided it was time to meet my family too.  My godmother lives in the city too, remember?”</p>
<p>They were almost to New York, cruising down the I-95 S. But the closer they got to home, the more nervous she became.  Her grandfather was the opposite of the caring, fun grandfather type; he was basically a monster.  And the thought of introducing anyone she cared about to him made her mind revolt.  But Poe was saving her ass, pretending to be her long time boyfriend so she wouldn’t have to schmooze with some asshole.  This Ben Solo couldn’t be anyone she could possibly like if her grandfather approved of him.</p>
<p>She glanced over at Poe; he looked relaxed, even as he concentrated on the road ahead of him as he drove.  When she told their little group a simpler version of what was going on, they had all started throwing out ideas like it was one of their study sessions.  There was a reason people at school had nicknamed them the Resistance; they always fought every challenge that came their way.  Finn had been the one who suggested she bring someone home with her to pose as her boyfriend.  And it had spiralled from there.  Poe had taken his nomination with all the grace he seemed capable of.  So none, giving her an exaggerated wink before getting down on one knee and fake proposing.  But he was saving her ass, literally. Now she just had to keep reminding herself it was just an act.</p>
<p>Poe caught her staring, smiling as he asked for the directions to her place now that they were in the city.  She needed to get herself focused before she admitted her giant crush by accident.  Poe was gorgeous, an all-around great guy and so out of her league it wasn’t funny.  She was still a little stunned he was willing to put his holiday plans on hold just to help her out.  He rarely got to go home, Florida too far away and he was sacrificing that time.  At least he’d get to see his extended family, but she still felt awful for ruining his Christmas.  Because it would be ruined with her grandfather’s interrogation and other bullshit that was bound to come out.</p>
<p>They dropped the car off at the rental place, preparing to have her big secret out in the open.  This was another thing that worried her; she hadn’t exactly told her friends how much money she actually had access to.  They had assumed because she worked so much, she was ‘normal’ like them, but it would be impossible once he saw where she lived.  </p>
<p>Leading him down into the subway to prolong the inevitable, she found them a couple of seats, tense about Poe’s reaction.  She should tell him the truth before they got there, but advertising her family’s wealth on the subway probably wasn’t the smartest idea.  Poe’s hand startled her, sliding into hers, and giving it a squeeze.  “We should practice right?” he said with a smile, making her melt a little.  “I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?  If he hates me, I’m staying with my godmother anyway. I’m not going to end up homeless for the weekend in the middle of winter.”   </p>
<p>The worst that could happen is you hating me.  The thought came unbidden, but it refused to go away.  Poe squeezed her hand again, his smile had slipped and been replaced with a frown.  “It’ll be alright, Rey,” he said soothingly.</p>
<p>She gave him a tight nod, slipping her hand out of his, too worried.  They arrived at her stop too soon for her liking, Poe looking around in interest.  It wasn’t a far walk to her building, they had both packed light enough to just need backpacks; it hadn’t hindered them at all.  She took a deep breath before greeting the doorman; Snap knew her well, saying hello as he held the door for them.  “This place looks insane!” Poe whispered, looking at the expensive furnishing spread throughout the lobby.</p>
<p>She waited until they were safely in the elevator before facing him; she was officially out of time.  “My grandfather is … old money, so he did well for himself.  Well us, I guess,” she mumbled.  </p>
<p>Poe’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say anything as they continued up to the penthouse.  “Did well for himself, huh?” Poe laughed nervously, taking her hand back in his as the doors opened.  </p>
<p>Taking the last few steps, she knocked on the door, their maid answering within seconds.  She gave Sly a hug before the woman took their bags.  Sly gave her their signal that grandfather was in one of his moods.  Lovely, of course he was on a power trip today.  She pulled Poe along by the hand, taking him to the study; they might as well get this part over with.  She was surprised to hear the sound of voices, making her frown.  She’d expected some kind of ambush, but reinforcements too?  She detoured, going into the living room, surprised by the number of people.  Other than Anakin Skywalker, sitting in a chair in the corner, ignoring them all, none of the faces were familiar.  To her at least.</p>
<p>“Poe!  What are you doing here?” a well-dressed woman asked.  She looked like most of the high society matrons she’d known most of her life if not for a sparkle in her eye that screamed rebel.  And how in the hell did Poe know her?</p>
<p>“Leia!” Poe replied, dropping her hand to walk over and hug the woman.  She felt strangely out of place all of a sudden as Poe followed the woman over to two men he also seemed to know well.  </p>
<p>She watched in shock, completely missing someone saddling up beside her.  “You must be Rey,” he said, holding out a hand.  She stuck her own out automatically, surprised when he jerked her arm up to kiss her hand instead.  Yanking it back by instinct, she wiped her hand not so subtly on her pants.  “And who are you exactly?” she asked him angrily.</p>
<p>“Ben Solo,” he replied simply.  </p>
<p>Ben turned back, looking at her supposed boyfriend and the others.  “How do you know Poe?” he asked snidely.</p>
<p>“How do you?” she retorted.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms over his chest, straightening to his full height.  “My mother is his godmother.  She takes her responsibilities too seriously in his case,” he damn near pouted.</p>
<p>She definitely hadn’t expected Ben Solo to be her type, but his petulant attitude in regards to Poe sold her completely.  He was one of those self-entitled rich brats she had been avoiding since she hit puberty.  “Oh, well then I’d love to meet her,” she replied sweetly.  “Poe’s told me so much about his godmother.”</p>
<p>He frowned, but turned on his heel, walking towards the group.  Poe was animated, chatting with the assembled group that apparently included Anakin’s daughter.  She’d never met his kids, something about a nasty divorce not long before they were born, but the woman before her just seemed … normal.  Despite the designer suit.  The group’s conversation halted as they approached.</p>
<p>“Mother, this is Miss Rey Palpatine,” Ben said formally like they were characters in a Jane Austen novel.  “She’s the girl I’ve spoken to you about.”</p>
<p>The woman frowned slightly, making her worried.  This woman knew Poe, liked him a lot and the idea of this stranger disliking her irked.  “How could you have spoken to anyone about me?  We met two minutes ago,” she demanded of him.</p>
<p>The frown quirked up into an amused smile.  The older woman reaching her hand out.  “I’m Leia Organa, Poe’s godmother.  “I suppose I should thank you for somehow convincing Poe to come to New York.  I can never seem to manage it,” she said pointedly.</p>
<p>She risked a glance at him, the plan was just to fool her grandfather, not his family too.  Poe reached out his hand for hers.  “Well … since I was meeting her family, it just made sense to visit you while I was here,” he said casually.</p>
<p>One of the men behind Leia laughed.  “Oh, Kes didn’t say anything about a girlfriend!” Leia exclaimed. “No wonder he flew into the city!”</p>
<p>Poe’s eyes bulged, obviously surprised. “Dad’s here?”</p>
<p>“You ruined the surprise,” Han joked.  </p>
<p>He watched as Leia gave her husband a dirty look.  “Fine, but you would have found out tonight anyway,” she huffed.  She turned to Rey, looking her over.  This was not good.  “I’m very much looking forward to getting to know you, Rey.”</p>
<p>The situation was spinning wildly out of control; it was supposed to just be a weekend to convince Rey’s grandfather she didn’t need to be set up with some jackass.  And since said jackass was Ben, he more than understood her reasoning for this.  But now he was going to have to introduce her to his dad; Leia would never keep her mouth shut.  Even if he asked her to, it would just look suspicious as hell.  He glanced over at Rey as well, her eyes wide, she must have realized it too.  This was totally going to blow up in their faces.</p>
<p>He took Rey’s hand again, they might as well commit to this.  They still had another semester to get through, lots could happen to their so-called relationship in that time.  He had promised to help Rey keep her grandfather from setting her up.  And now that he knew Ben was her supposed suitor, he wasn’t going to give up now.  He’d known Ben way too long, he would destroy Rey’s spirit.  How the hell that guy was Han and Leia’s kid was beyond him.</p>
<p>Ben pushed forward, knocking into his shoulder.  He was sure it was on purpose, the guy had never liked him, even when they were little.  He just smiled, introducing everyone to Rey.  She didn’t exactly like being the centre of attention, but it kept him occupied.  Rey certainly had forgotten to mention a few things; she never really talked about her family, giving vague answers since he’d met her.  He had a sneaking suspicion of why if her grandfather thought Ben was a good catch.  Not to mention the size of their place.  Old money was right.  </p>
<p>They needed to talk, but he doubted she’d feel comfortable doing that within earshot of anyone here.  He waited for a lull in the conversation, asking if she would show him around the city tomorrow.  She jumped on the opportunity.  He would get answers tomorrow.</p>
<p>Her grandfather finally made an appearance.  The man seemed to exude disdain for several people in the room, Rey included.  He already hated the man without him saying a word.  His gaze zeroed in on him, Rey stepping in front of him like a shield.  “Hello grandfather,” she said, not an ounce of warmth.  This was nothing like his own family; suddenly Rey’s standoffishness when they first met clicked.  If this was her childhood example, she’d come a long way.</p>
<p>Palpatine ignored her, eyes focused on him like he could read his mind and find all his faults.  He stood his ground, he’d had far too much practice dealing with superior officers in the service to let this man with an over-inflated sense of importance get to him.  Refusing to look away, the man just sneered.  “So this is the … boyfriend,” he trailed off, the last word dripping with distaste.  “He seems a bit old for you dear.  Why is he just studying for his undergraduate degree now?”</p>
<p>He was sure a tight smile was gracing his face.  Opening his mouth to retort, Leia placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him.  “Are you implying there’s something is wanting with my godson?” she asked, a slight tinge of menace in her voice.</p>
<p>There was a perverse pleasure at the man’s surprise.  “Your godson?  I wasn’t aware,” Palpatine replied curtly.  He turned back to Rey, giving her an intense stare.  “Rey should have informed me.”</p>
<p>He knew this wasn’t going to be pretty.</p>
<p>Calling dinner a disaster would have been kind.  Too many snide comments, too many assertions.  She was glad when it was over, freeing Poe from her grandfather’s thinly veiled insults.  She did get one surprise, Anakin Skywalker sided with his children.  He’d always been around, even in her childhood, more the silent hovering type.  He’d always given her the creeps, but he took a stand, defending his children.  They both looked a little surprised by that, but nowhere near as surprised as her grandfather.  And maybe his grandson.  </p>
<p>By the end of the night, the table was tense, several people sitting silently.  A couple stewing.  But her, Poe, Leia, Luke, and Han were enjoying themselves.  But it was getting late and she knew they couldn’t shield her forever.  They all seemed to stall still, taking far longer than necessary to collect hats, coats, and gloves.  Sly seemed to take a while to locate Poe’s bag, but they did have to leave.  Poe stayed behind, leaving last, pulling her to the side.</p>
<p>“Call me if you need us to come and get you,” he whispered.  “Any time, okay?” </p>
<p>She gave him a slight nod, torn between embarrassment and gratitude that he had guessed entirely too much.  Then that disappeared when he kissed her cheek before turning and leaving.  Her hand started to rise like she would be able to feel his lips still on her, but she stopped herself at her grandfather’s watchful stare.  </p>
<p>She mumbled a goodnight, escaping to her room.  The yelling could wait until tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Hello?” she mumbled, grabbing her phone blindly.</p>
<p>She heard the familiar laughter.  “Did I wake you up?”</p>
<p>She groaned, rolling over.  “Too early!”</p>
<p>Poe snorted.  “It’s 9 o’clock!  Get ready so I can come to rescue you from the evil sorcerer,” he answered dramatically.</p>
<p>She flopped over on her back, staring at the ceiling.  “And what does this rescue entail?” she asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be a good girlfriend and show me around the city, of course,” he replied.</p>
<p>“And is that what we’re actually doing?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’ve been here before,” Poe laughed.  “I just want to relax after exams.”</p>
<p>“Text me the address, I’ll be there soon.”</p>
<p>It didn’t go as planned; Leia had spilled the beans to dad the second his plane landed.  Their days of chilling at Leia’s to avoid her grandfather asking questions turned into avoiding Kes who had too many questions of his own.  But he was here for Rey, he didn’t want word getting back to her grandfather that this was all for show, letting his father make way too many wrong assumptions.  But considering the asshole Palpatine wanted to set her up with, he was more than willing to take the teasing they both got from his family.  Well, most of them.</p>
<p>Ben had barely been around since he’d turned 18; he’d rarely seen the guy on his visits to New York.  But all of the sudden, Ben was playing momma’s boy.  He had his own place but had decided to move back into his old room, using the holidays as an excuse.  So his made up plan to check out the city became a necessity.  They visited everywhere they could think of, braving the cold just to avoid two people.</p>
<p>Normally he wouldn’t have cared less; any time was Rey was worthwhile in his books.  But they were starting to feel a little too much like dates.  They hung out all the time at school, but usually in a group.  They had never been alone like this all the time, always having at least one other person with them.  Then having to play up the couple act every night for whoever’s family they were with that night.  And now that dad was here, Leia had sprung the surprise they would be staying until the new year.  This was going to the longest, most torturous few weeks of his life.  Spending all his time with the woman he was pretty sure he was in love with, even if he couldn’t tell her.  And pretending they were in love.  It was definitely a special brand of hell.</p>
<p>This whole pretence was getting too intense.  The crowd was big enough, she had no problems sneaking out onto the patio of Leia’s penthouse.  She ignored the winter chill, too much on her mind.  This whole situation was starting to feel too real, something she couldn’t accept.  Poe didn’t love her, this was all just for show.  The longer it went on, the harder it was going to be to give up.  But the time for midnight kisses was approaching rapidly, she wasn’t going to put him through that.</p>
<p>If only he would cooperate.  She felt the jacket hitting her shoulders, looking down to see the familiar leather.  It even smelled like him, the scent perfect in the crisp cool air.  Poe moved to stand beside her, arms dropping down on the railing.  “So who are you hiding from this time?” he asked casually.</p>
<p>“You,” she replied, aiming for teasing.  The look on his face showed she didn’t manage.</p>
<p>He straightened up, giving her a sad smile.  “Don’t stay out too long, you’ll freeze,” Poe said, turning to walk away.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>He stopped, still not looking at her.  “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”  He continued on, hand reaching for the handle.</p>
<p>“Poe!”</p>
<p>He finally turned, face expressionless.  “I was worried about kissing you, okay?” she admitted.  “Everyone … I thought … they’ll all expect us to kiss.”</p>
<p>“Worried I’m that bad?  I can probably get references,” he teased.</p>
<p>Normally she would have been happy to go back to their banter.  It was normal, comfortable.  But not right now.  It must have shown on her face, Poe coming back, stepping in front of her.  “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.  We can both hide out … or just leave,” he suggested.</p>
<p>He was being sweet.  And caring.  And just plain Poe.  That was the last thing she wanted right now.  How exactly were you supposed to tell one of your best friends you’d fallen in love with them?  “That’s not …”</p>
<p>The crowd inside began counting down; like a ticking time bomb, her time was running out.  They hit one, shouts of ‘Happy New Year’ letting her know it was time to decide.  Poe had no idea about her internal dilemma, simply watching her.  “Fuck it,” she said under her breath, she could always say someone had been at the window watching them.  She reached up, holding his face for a moment before committing.</p>
<p>Poe’s lips met hers, responding immediately.  She had expected him to be surprised, not to tease open her mouth, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them flush.  She forgot about how they shouldn’t be doing this, surrendering to the kiss completely.  She had no idea how long they stayed out there, but Poe finally shivered, making her pull away.</p>
<p>“We should head back in,” he suggested, patting down his hair.  She hadn’t even noticed she’d been running her hands through it.</p>
<p>Was that all he was going to say?  She nodded, feeling completely off-kilter.  How could he kiss her like that and just feel nothing?  She surrendered his jacket back to him, despite his protests; she needed to get as far away from him as she could.  This whole thing had been a mistake, everything was worse than before.  How was she supposed to spend the rest of the year with him?  See him almost every day and forget this ever happened?</p>
<p>She marched away from him, not stopping once she got inside.  The party was back to normal, the music playing while people danced around the large room.  She couldn’t stand how happy they all looked; her world was falling apart.  Leia smiled at her, shaking her finger teasingly.  Kes was trying to hide a smile.  They had been seen.  She ignored them, pushing through the crowd, heading to the front door to retrieve her own coat.  She needed to get home.  She thought she was safe, the hallway quiet as she waited for the elevator.  She was almost free, pushing back a tear.  </p>
<p>“Rey!”</p>
<p>She refused to turn towards him, pressing the call button like it would miraculously make the lift come sooner.  The ding went off, the door sliding open, but Poe managed to slip in behind her.  “What’s wrong?” he asked, taking a step closer.  “Didn’t you hear me?”</p>
<p>She tried to pull herself together, she just needed to get to the street and she was free.  “Sorry, I just figured that the show was over,” she replied coldly.  “I’m going to take the train back to school tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep.”</p>
<p>“What?  Since when?”</p>
<p>Rey looked him dead in the eye.  “We did what we needed to do, so I’m going home.”</p>
<p>“What we needed to do?” he repeated stupidly.</p>
<p>“My grandfather has been leaving me alone, and Leia saw us … well she definitely won’t want me with her son now,” she explained.  “It’s time to end this.”</p>
<p>He felt like she had slapped him.  “So that’s what that was?  Just you trying to get this over with?”</p>
<p>The elevator dinged, the doors opening up to reveal the lobby.  Rey moved past him, heading towards the main doors.  “So it meant nothing?” he called out.</p>
<p>Rey paused, her step faltering for a second, but she continued on.  The doors started to close, making him slam the open button to run after her.  He had just had the best kiss of his life, there was no way he could let Rey just walk away without finding out what had happened.  He ran across the lobby, ignoring the scowling concierge, reaching Rey as she stood outside with the doorman.</p>
<p>“You’re never going to get a cab tonight,” he said in between breaths.  “Come inside, I can borrow a car from Leia.”</p>
<p>Rey refused to look at him, staring out into the street like a car would magically appear if she willed it enough.  He moved towards her, the doorman getting in between them.  “Is he bothering you, miss?”</p>
<p>She shook her head, finally turning to face him completely.  “You’re going to freeze,” she said plainly.</p>
<p>“Then come back in and talk to me.”</p>
<p>It felt like an eternity, but she finally stepped around the doorman, heading back to the door.  He followed behind her, trying to think of what he’d done wrong.  It almost hit him like a truck; of course, she was pissed at him, he’d gone too far.  Rey headed for the elevator, waiting for him this time at least.  The doors shut, reminding him viscerally that she might never want anything to do with him again.  One of his best friends, the person he’d come to cherish, the woman he’d fallen in love with might just hate him.  “I’m sorry,” he finally said, after pushing the button to head back up.</p>
<p>Rey didn’t say anything, arms crossed, head tucked down.  Of course, it wasn’t enough.  He didn’t dare get closer, not wanting to make everything worse.  He had to do something; he didn’t want to lose her, even if it meant never being together the way he wanted.  “I was out of line upstairs,” he continued, “I shouldn’t have taken things so far, but …”</p>
<p>Rey finally looked up.  “We’ll just blame the champagne.  Forget it ever happened,” she cut in.</p>
<p>“I’m not drunk!  I barely had one glass!”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“I wanted to kiss you!” he practically shouted.  He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.  “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time and I just … I got carried away, so I’m sorry.  I won’t ever do that again. Just please don’t hate me.”</p>
<p>“You wanted to kiss me?” she asked, voice uncertain.  Almost hesitant.</p>
<p>And maybe hopeful?  He didn’t want to think he was imagining it, but he knew her well.  He pushed off the wall, risking getting closer.  “I meant it.  I’ve wanted … I hoped that maybe you’d be interested in me.  Why do you think I agreed to all this?” </p>
<p>“Because our friends made you?” </p>
<p>“Or because my other best friend was tired of me sitting on my ass and never doing anything about my long-standing crush,” he suggested.</p>
<p>Rey scowled, making him worry he’d said the wrong thing.  Again.  “So Finn knew?” she asked.  </p>
<p>He opened his mouth to answer when she swore.  “The jerk set us up!”</p>
<p>He was distracted by the ding of the elevator arriving on Leia’s floor to process what she had said.  “Wait, what?”</p>
<p>Rey was staring at him, smiling a shy smile.  The doors closed behind him, but he didn’t really care.  “I might have said something to him,” she replied.  “Something about my crush.”</p>
<p>“So … you were okay with me kissing you?” he began, trying to get his thoughts in order.  “Why were you mad?”</p>
<p>“I thought …” she began, but shook her head.  “It doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>She stepped towards him, barely giving him a second before she was kissing him again.  He was less surprised by this one, taking his time to explore her.  Rey seemed fine with the idea, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting him keep her close.  Everything else faded from his mind, concentrating on the feel of having Rey in his arms.  The world felt like it was shifting, everything coming into focus.  He knew she was it for him.  </p>
<p>Rey broke away from him finally, blushing profusely.  Then he heard the rather insistent sound of someone clearing their throat.  He turned around, not expecting the glaring face of Ben Solo.  “Get a fucking room,” he snapped.</p>
<p>They hurried out of the elevator, hovering outside until Ben was on his way.  His supposed rival seemed to have finally gotten a clue. Rey bit her lip, hunching in on herself.  “So, you don’t mind?  That I lied?”</p>
<p>“About what?” he asked.</p>
<p>She huffed.  “About my family, my life.  Everything!”</p>
<p>“I don’t give a shit about that,” he replied honestly.  “I fell for the person who stops to pet every stray dog she sees.  The one who has plants everywhere in her apartment.  The one who can somehow fucking beat me at every flying game despite the fact I’m an actual fucking pilot.”</p>
<p>Rey laughed for a moment before becoming more sombre.  “I’m not perfect, Poe.”</p>
<p>“No one is,” he replied as he moved closer to her.  “I’m sure as hell not.  What matters is how you feel about the person, faults and all.  I get why you never said anything, you’re grandfather is an asshole.  You’re amazing anyway.”</p>
<p>She finally smiled.  “You’re pretty amazing, too.  Even if you’re a sore loser when I beat you at video games.”</p>
<p>He looked at Rey expectantly, holding out a hand.  She took his, leading them both out towards Leia’s door.  The sounds from Leia’s penthouse were still coming, the party still going strong.   “So … still planning on leaving tomorrow?” </p>
<p> Rey looked thoughtful for a moment.  “As much as I hate to admit it, Ben sorta made a good point.  There are too many nosy people around here and campus will be pretty dead for a few more days,” she replied with a smile.</p>
<p> He could feel the smile tugging at his lips once he clued into what she was saying.  “Then let's get you home, we both have some packing to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>